


Love the Sinner

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friendship, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: Thomas Jefferson's roommate James has been volunteering at a residential center for a few weeks when Thomas finally comes along. While there, he meets Aaron Burr, a child James has befriended. When the center decides to put Aaron into foster care, James asks a question and Thomas makes a choice. Modern/Roommate AU





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Oval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/gifts).



> When I made my Hamilton gen collection, I wasn't expecting to wind up writing Jefferson/Madison gen - I'd actually never planned on writing them as anything other than Hamilton's enemies. At first I was crazy apprehensive about this and didn't think I'd be able to do it justice. However, when I started planning and writing the story, I ended up having a lot of fun, and it wound up at fifteen and a half pages on my OpenOffice document. Wow! 
> 
> I wrote half of it in one day, while in the car. I was addicted to this fic. Who knew that the southern Democratic-Repbulicans (yeah, you know what I left out) were so interesting as roommates? Now I'm strangely conflicted! I've always liked Madison, but the easy banter and the contrast in personalities between the two was what made this fic so much fun. 
> 
> Even if I had decided to write some Jeffmads gen at some point, I never would have thought of making Aaron a smol child, so thanks to Queen_Oval for the epic prompt! I had so much fun with this and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Thomas Jefferson is not an impatient man. He's not exactly patient either, but if he has to wait for something, he will. If an argument comes up, he'll usually seek a resolution. And yet when it comes to Alexander Hamilton, well, Thomas feels a strange urge to strangle the man every time he walks into a room.

“Next time that happens,” Thomas vows, throwing open the door to his apartment and storming in, “next time, he is dead.” He shrugs off his coat and tosses it, hearing the metallic jingle of the keys in his pocket. The sound is muffled when James catches the coat.

James is his roommate, and James is possibly the best person on the planet.

“I think you're overtired,” says James.

“I'm not overtired. I just hate him.”

“Yeah, I get it.” James hangs up the coat, and Thomas turns around to face him. “Seriously though, you were up late last night. You should get some rest.”

Thomas sighs. He hasn't told James that he was up late breaking up with his girlfriend over text.

“You'll get a new girlfriend soon,” says James, steering him out of the foyer. Thomas jumps. It's as if James can read his mind.

“How do you...” He sighs and shakes his head. “Never mind.” _I probably shouldn't ask._

He goes and lounges around in his office at the end of the hall - supposed to be working, but really just turning circles on the swivel chair and trying not to think too much on how satisfying it would be to shove his pen up Hamilton's nose. After about an hour, James sticks his head in the door.

“Hey,” he says. “Can I take the car?”

“Are you going back out?”

“Yeah.” James reaches over and takes the keys Thomas holds out to him. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?”

“I'm volunteering at a residential center. Didn't I tell you this?”

“No. What's that?”

James rolls his eyes. “It's like the modern version of an orphanage, Thomas.”

Thomas is surprised. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah.”

“James, that's... really great.” Thomas smiles. “You're amazing, have I ever told you that?”

“All the time.” James returns the smile. “I'll pick something up on my way back. Please don't try to cook.”

Thomas shudders, remembering that incident. He can make boxed mac and cheese, he can boil water, and he can microwave leftovers. And the last time he tried to expand that list... “Okay. See you soon.” Then he comes to his senses. _What am I doing just sitting here?_ “James,” he calls as his roommate starts out the door. “Wait up, I'll come with you.”

 

Thomas can tell this is not the first time James has been here. The people in the hallway seem to know him. The young woman at the front desk smiles when he signs in on the volunteer list.

“James, you didn't tell us you had a boyfriend,” she says, glancing at Thomas. Thomas freezes. James coughs, looking embarrassed.

“Um, this is Thomas, my roommate _._ ” He emphasizes the last word.

Thomas extends a hand. She's cute, with red hair and freckles. “Nice to meet you.”

“You, too. I'm Sally.” She is _really_ cute. Thomas feels himself blushing.

“Sally. Nice name. My old girlfriend's name was Sally,” he says awkwardly, then instantly regrets it. Sally's smile fades.

“We just got a bunch of donations that need to be shelved,” she says, addressing James. He is two inches shorter than her. “Do you think you could move them out of storage?”

“No problem.” James smiles.

Sally leads them down the hall. There are little kids running around everywhere. One of them stops to hug James and then, before he can protest, hugs Thomas too. She beams at him and then scampers off into one of the rooms along the hall.

The storage room is full of boxes of diapers, stacks of clothes, tins of formula. “Right,” says Sally. “Can you take all the baby supplies to the nursery?” She sighs suddenly. “Aaron, what are you doing in here?”

Thomas is surprised when he sees a young boy crouching in the back of the room, reading a book. He has dark skin and buzzed hair, about seven or eight years old. At Sally's words, Aaron looks up and sees them.

“Hey, James,” he says, getting to his feet.

“Hi, Aaron.” James smiles. “Aaron, this is my friend Thomas Jefferson. The one I told you about.”

Aaron walks over and gives a surprisingly firm handshake. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Jefferson. I'm Aaron Burr.”

“Hey,” says Thomas, not really sure what to say. He almost never interacts with kids.

“Aaron, you're supposed to be playing with the others,” says Sally sternly. “You're not allowed to be in here. This room is for staff and volunteers. You know that.”

Aaron's face falls. James glances at Sally, then walks over to Aaron and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Don't worry. He can help us,” he says. Aaron's eyes light up, and he looks at Sally imploringly.

“If you want him to.” She shrugs. “Well, I'm at the desk if you need me for anything. Thanks again.” She leaves them.

For about two hours, James and Thomas go back and forth from the storage room to the nursery, arms full of supplies, with Aaron right behind them chattering away. Despite his shy first impression, he seems eager to talk. James listens. That's one of the best things about him. Thomas doesn't have much to contribute to the conversation, but he tries to listen, too. He's surprised at how easily Aaron opens up to James. It's honestly one of the sweetest things he's ever seen, and he finds himself smiling.

By 6:00, they've restocked all the changing tables and cabinets in the nursery, and then in the toddler's rooms. Aaron hugs them both goodbye before going off to dinner, Sally thanks them, and they sign out.

When they get back into the car, Thomas turns to James. “How many times have you been there?” he asks.

“Just two. While you had meetings.”

“Why didn't you tell me?”

James shrugs. “You never asked.”

With a jolt Thomas realizes that he can't remember a single time he asked something about his roommate. He is quiet and reserved, while Thomas himself is a much bigger personality... when's the last time they talked about James?

James buckles his seatbelt and looks out the window. Thomas stares at the back of his head for a moment, then turns the ignition and pulls out of the parking lot. They are silent the whole ride.

 

James goes to the residential center again a week later. This time, Thomas has work and can't accompany him. James takes the car, and Thomas walks – his job is only a half-mile away. He's in his office when his phone buzzes with a text from James.

J.M.: Going to be home late tonight.

Why? Thomas writes back, casting a glance around to make sure none of his co-workers see him texting on the job.

J.M: The girl you met got sent to the hospital. The one who hugged us. Hurt her wrist. They're short staffed. I offered to stay with the others.

T.J.: You're too nice.

“Hot date tonight, Jefferson?” Hamilton leans over, having heard the phone, which Thomas tilts towards himself.

“Butt out,” he says.

“Does James know you're cheating on him?”

“How are John and Gilbert treating you?” Thomas shoots back, knowing that the only thing he and Hamilton have in common is touchiness where their roommates are concerned. Hamilton sticks out his tongue like a child, and disappears behind the cubicle wall.

Sorry about it, James has written.

J.M.: Prob. get back around 9.

 _Nine?_ Thomas thinks, surprised.

T.J.: Ok.

J.M.: There's mac & cheese in the cupboard.

Thomas breathes a sigh of relief. He won't have to starve after all.

T.J.: You stocked up?

J.M.: I keep it for emergencies.

T.J.: You're a lifesaver, I love you.

J.M.: You better. Gtg, Aaron's crying.

T.J.: Bye. Tell him I said hi.

J.M.: Will do. Bye.

Thomas switches off his phone and slips in back into his pocket. He turns back to his work, but rather than concentrating, he finds himself worrying about Aaron and James. For the remainder of his time there, he jiggles a pen and stares at the wall, his mind far away.

 

It's one in the morning when James gets home. As soon as he hears the door open, Thomas wakes up from the doze he's slipped into and runs forward. He grabs James and hugs him.

“Where _were_ you?”

“Sorry,” says James, sounding tired. “She had to stay overnight, and Sally couldn't get back until midnight.”

“I texted you a million times.” Thomas pulls away from James and glares down at him. “I thought something had happened to you! Why didn't you call me?”

“My phone died. The kids were scared and I couldn't leave them. I'm really sorry.”

“You had better be sorry.” Thomas pulls James close again. When it was nine-thirty, he started to get worried. When it was eleven and there was still no response, he started to wonder if he should just walk over to the residential center, but by then the temperature outside had dropped. Dear God, he'd never been so scared...

“Hey,” says James as Thomas grips him tighter. “Thomas.” He pulls back. “ _Thomas._ You're smothering me.”

“Sorry. I'm sorry, I was...” He closes his eyes, his mind running through all the possible things that could have happened. “I thought,” he says slowly, “that you'd gotten into a crash or something...”

James smiles reassuringly. “I'm okay,” he says. “Really.”

“You should go to bed or you'll get sick again,” he says. James is almost always sick. If he doesn't get enough sleep, his small body can't function, and he spirals into illness again.

James nods. “Okay. Good night. ”

He goes to his room. Thomas goes to his own, across the hall. He sits down, buries his face in his hands, and doesn't sleep.

 

James throws his coat onto the hook. “I can't believe it,” he spits. “I just can't.”

Thomas has never seen his friend so angry. “Maybe it will work out,” he says hesitantly, trying to play the role of an optimist – something James has always done and can't at the moment. The residential center has decided to put Aaron in foster care.

“Is there anything else that could happen?” Thomas asks. That poor kid. Thomas grew up in foster care, and he knows firsthand how messed up the system is.

“Someone could adopt him.” James storms across the room. “But they won't. He's too shy around new people. He won't open up to anyone.”

 _Except you,_ Thomas thinks. What he says, however, is, “James, I get that it's sad, but what do you want me to do about it?”

James is silent for a moment. Then he turns to look at his roommate.

“Thomas...”

And Thomas can already tell what he's going to say.

 _“_ Oh, James, _please_ -” He steps back. “You've got to be kidding me.”

“Thomas, just hear me out -”

“No.”

“We could -”

“ _NO,_ James.” Thomas stalks past him and down the hall. “I don't want to hear this,” he shouts over his shoulder. “I don't want to talk about this again.”

James doesn't follow him. Thomas goes into his office and slams the door shut behind him.

This is insane, this is stupid – this is the first time they've ever fought – but he doesn't focus on that. Thomas falls into his chair and rests his elbows on the desk. Outside his door, he can hear James' footsteps retreating towards the kitchen. Thomas rubs his temples and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block out the world.

 

James stiffens when Thomas walks into the kitchen. He doesn't turn around or acknowledge his entrance in any other way, though, so Thomas keeps walking. He stops behind James and then wraps his arms around him. James goes rigid, but Thomas doesn't let go.

“I'm sorry,” he says, resting his chin against the top of James' head. “I treat you terribly. I should have listened to you.”

“Yeah, you should have.”

“I know. I'm sorry. I really am.” Thomas closes his eyes. “But you know that we couldn't -”

“Stop.”

But Thomas can't help but think that they have to talk about this, so he continues, “I'm serious, James. I'm really sorry, but there's no way we could adopt Aaron.”

James pulls away from him, and Thomas' arms fall down to his sides again. “Why not?” James demands.

Thomas snorts. “Well – I mean, just think about it!” He takes a deep breath, not wanting to get angry at his friend again. “Kids need a permanent place to grow up, right?” he says, thinking maybe he can spin this to seem like it's in Aaron's best interest – which obviously it would be. “I mean, I get it. He's a really nice kid. But there's nothing we can do. What if one of us decides to leave? Like, what if my next girlfriend works out and I decide I want to get married? Then what?”

James stares at the ground for a while, silent. Then softly, he says, “You're _thirty-two_ , Thomas. It's time to think that at some point, there might not be a 'next girlfriend' anymore.”

He leaves, and Thomas catches tears in his eyes as he pushes past.

_What?_

Thomas stares around the deserted kitchen, thinking. What was that supposed to mean? True, he's practically incapable of keeping a girlfriend – there was Martha, then there was Sally, then there was Alice – but every time, James has told him he'll get a new girlfriend, and someday something will work out.

Was all that a lie to make him feel better?

Worse, did he somehow know that was a lie – and still listened? Has he been using James to inflate his ego? And if so, he's worse than he's ever let himself believe. He's a worse person than Hamilton, who genuinely loves both of his roommates – while Thomas has just been ignoring his except when he thinks he needs him.

 _But I always need him._ Thomas realizes.

James does the cooking. James calms him down when he goes into rants against Hamilton – against the world, sometimes. James was the one who suggested they get an apartment to share.

James got him out of his depression two years back. He might not be alive without James.

Thomas tries to think of a single time he's done something for James.

And can't.

Not one time.

He _is_ worse than Hamilton, he realizes. Much worse.

Thomas looks over at James' closed bedroom door and hears those words echo in his head. _There might not be a next girlfriend anymore._

But if there isn't, what will become of him? Someday, something has to work out. He can't live with his roommate all his life – who does that?

Thomas goes to his office. He has a lot of work to do.

 

He's at home a few days later, flipping through messages from co-workers. James is at the residential center. He's been there a lot lately, but he never talks about his visits. Thomas expected James to be angry with him, but he's acted the same as always – if somewhat more quiet. They haven't talked about Aaron. For all Thomas knows, the kid has been packed up and shipped to a foster family.

His phone buzzes, and he glances down at the notification that flashes across the screen.

_James Madison wants to Facetime._

Thomas clicks accept and props the phone up against the wall. There is a short pause, and then the phone makes the connection. To his surprise, it's not James' face that instantly greets him, but Aaron's. The boy's eyes sparkle and he smiles. “Hi, Mr. Jefferson!” he says. “It's me, Aaron. Do you remember me?”

“Aaron, you're too close to the camera,” says James' voice. Aaron sits back, and now Thomas can see James beside him, though his roommate doesn't look at him.

“Hello, Aaron,” says Thomas, wondering why James is trying to make him feel guilty. “I remember you.”

“I asked James if we could call you. He said you were busy, but I kept asking.” Aaron paused, then turned to James. “I guess I pestered you. Is that bad?”

James doesn't answer, and instead addresses Thomas, though he keeps his eyes turned away. “He just wanted to say hello.”

“Hello!” says Aaron, waving. Thomas smiles against his will.

“How's your friend doing, Aaron?” he asks. “The one who hurt her wrist?”

“Theodosia? She's fine!” Aaron grins. “She was okay, it was just a small fracture. It looked really bad though. She got it stuck in the door. There was blood everywhere! I was really scared for her.”

“Well, it's good that she's okay.”

“Yeah! I prayed for her all night. I was crying. I was really really scared. Theodosia's my best friend.” He frowns. “Why are you laughing at me?”

“I'm not laughing, you're just cute.”

“You _are_ laughing!” Aaron laughs, too. “I don't like her like THAT. Honest! I was just scared.” He grabs James by the side of his shirt and pulls him so that he's closer to the camera. “See, if _James_ were hurt, you would be scared. You'd probably cry.”

Thomas' smile fades. James still doesn't look at him.

“Yeah,” says Thomas quietly. “I guess I would.”

“Told you!” Aaron lets go of James and sits back triumphantly.

“Aaron, why don't we let Thomas get back to work,” James mumbles.

“No,” says Thomas without thinking. James turns to look at him, and Aaron whips his head from James to the camera. Thomas clears his throat. “I don't mind talking to you,” he says. “If you're not busy, that is, Aaron.”

“Yaaaay!” Aaron stands up. “I have a book I want to show you. Let me go get it!”

He skips out of the camera's view, and Thomas is left staring at James. James smiles.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

 

Thomas throws open the door to James' bedroom in the middle of the night. James jumps and rolls over.

“What -” he says, blinking against the light from the hallway. His eyes focus on Thomas, standing silhouetted against it. “Thomas?”

“You can do it.”

“Do what?”

“You can adopt him.”

James is silent for a minute. Then, “You mean...”

“You know what I mean.” Thomas draws a deep breath. “He's a great kid. He doesn't deserve that kind of life. I mean, he probably deserves a lot better than us, but if we're the only alternative, then...” He turns. “That's fine by me.”

He leaves and closes the door. James rolls over again and smiles.

 

Aaron looks from Thomas to James, then to Sally. “Why are you all here?” he asks. “Did I do something wrong?”

Sally smiles. “No, Aaron. Thomas and James just want to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

James leans forward. “Aaron, do you remember how Sally told you you might go into foster care?”

Aaron nods. His feet swing above the floor. “Yeah. Unless I was adopted.”

“Right. So Thomas and I have been talking, and we decided to ask you if you'd like to come and live with us.”

“You mean, you'd be my dads?”

“No,” they say at the same time. Thomas glances over at his roommate and smirks. James rolls his eyes.

“Not exactly,” he amends. “You'd technically only be my responsibility – there's a bunch of legal stuff you don't need to worry about. But we'd both take care of you. If you decide you want to come, that is.”

Aaron sits there for a minute, looking stunned, and doesn't answer. Thomas glances back at James, who also looks nervous. “Aaron?” he asks gently. “Are you okay?”

Aaron looks up at them, tears swimming in his eyes. “You mean, you actually want me?”

“Of course we do,” Thomas and James say at the same time. They look over at each other, then back to Aaron, who is crying.

“We want,” Thomas starts slowly, “to help you with whatever it is you want.” Why, _why_ does he have to be terrible with words, especially now? “Um.” He coughs. “That is, we both like you, a lot, and we think you're really sweet. And we want to take care of you. If you'll let us -”

Aaron cuts him off by jumping forward and hugging both of them. Thomas is startled at first, but then he hugs the kid back, and then on an impulse, reaches over and wraps his other arm around his roommate. James hugs both of them back, and they sit there in silence for a while, with Aaron crying into James' shoulder.

“So, I guess that mean's you're going through with this?” asks Sally, startling the three.

“Yes,” says James, craning his neck to see over Thomas' shoulder.

“Yep!” says Aaron, squeezing them tighter.

“Yes,” says Thomas. And smiles.

 

Adoption takes a lot longer than Thomas had expected. He'd thought that it would be more along the lines of Sally or whoever was in charge drawing up paperwork, both of them signing, and Aaron moving in a week or so later.

He was wrong.

“It's hard for unmarried people to get custody rights,” Sally had explained. “Even then, the government will still consider James the sole parent. Legally.” She shifted through a bunch of papers. “If you two decide to get married, this could be a lot easier.”

“I don't think we're planning on that.”

“Shame. You're kind of cute together.”

“ANYway,” Thomas had interrupted loudly. “What else do we have to do?”

“Well, ultimately this is up to the judge, and then there's obviously going to be a lot of paperwork. I know how to get you through that, though, don't worry. And then the State is going to have to give up custody of him and hand it over to you. At the least, this could take six months – and that's the low estimate.” She had smiled. “But we'll make it happen. Don't worry.”

It turns out alright. While they wait for the process to wrap up, Thomas and James visit Aaron and take him out a couple of times, and Thomas comes to like him. Eventually he decides that he loves him, and tells James so.

He's not sure why he said yes to this plan. Maybe he was doing it for James, maybe he was doing it for Aaron, or maybe for both of them – either way, in the end, knowing this kid and having him in the life that he now shares with his best friend benefits all three of them.

Before meeting Aaron, Thomas thought he and James were fairly close as friends go, but now he recognizes all of the places where he'd been failing, and they are closer than they've been since – well, maybe they've never been this close. But they are now. And that's all that matters.

He asks Sally out. She declines. He finds he doesn't care, and they remain friends.

Hamilton's roommates kick him out and then invite him back. Thomas takes every opportunity to make fun of him about it. “Well, why don't you just go home to James and your _son_?” Hamilton retorts. Thomas smirks. Some things will never change.

Months come and go. Thomas turns thirty-three. Aaron turns eight.

Thomas works and fills out paperwork and spends time with the two people who are suddenly the most important in his life.

He has never been happier.

 

It is early December when finally they are given custody. The judge was at first skeptical about giving a child to be raised in a household without any married parents, but in the end, decided that Thomas and James would be a good fit after all.

They've adopted Aaron Burr.

 

Aaron runs into the kitchen, where Thomas and James have their arms full of the boxes of his stuff. “Is that my room?” he asks excitedly. “At the end of the hall?”

“No, that's the garage,” Thomas teases. Aaron rolls his eyes and hugs him.

“Because I _love_ it! I love it so much! How did you know red's my favorite color?”

“Because you told us,” says James.

“Twenty times,” Thomas adds.

“It was _not_ twenty.”

“Twenty-one.”

“James!” Aaron pretends to be angry, then stops. “So wait, do I still get to call you James? Now that you're technically legally my dad?”

“You can still call me James. And you can still call him Thomas.”

“Great.” Aaron grabs one of the boxes. “Because I don't think I could call you dad. I'm as tall as you almost.”

“ _O_ kay,” James starts, but Thomas grabs him in a side hug and pulls him away from Aaron, who ducks back and pretends to shield himself. “Aaron Burr, if you mention my height one more time -”

“You'll do what, send me back?”

“I'll take one of your Christmas presents and give it to Alexander Hamilton instead.”

“Ewwww!” Aaron jumps back. He's never met Hamilton, but he's heard enough of Thomas' work stories and seen enough pictures to form an opinion. “Wait. You got me Christmas presents?”

“Yeah.”

“That was really nice of you!” Aaron hugs them both again, and Thomas holds up the box so it won't be jostled. He has a feeling things are going to be a lot more affectionate with this kid around.

“Yo, if you make me drop this box -” he warns. Aaron giggles and scampers back down to his bedroom.

“Can't hurt me here!” he calls.

James looks over at Thomas, who is refolding one of the shirts that got jostled thanks to Aaron's hug attack. “Thomas?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you happy? With this?”

Thomas is surprised. “Of course I am. I mean, we went through with this, didn't we?”

“Yes, but...” James sets down his box and looks away. “Did you just do it for me?”

Thomas reaches over and grabs his wrist. “Yes, I did,” he says, and doesn't go on until James turns to look at him. “Of course I did. And do you know why?”

“Why?”

“Because you were right. It was the right choice, to adopt him, and it was time I got off my ego and figured that out.” Thomas holds his friend's gaze. “You're always right,” he says softly. “Always. Thank you.”

“For?”

“For... existing? Being here? Staying with me?” Thomas shrugs. “I don't know. For everything, I guess.” He squeezes James' hand. “Yeah, that sounds right. Thank you for everything, James Madison.”

James smiles.

“Hey, are we going to fix up my room or what?” Aaron calls from down the hall.

“Coming!” Thomas replies. He lets go of James' hand, and James picks up the box again. “You ready?”

James smiles. “Ready,” he says.

They follow Aaron down the hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
